


La pazzia del figlio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vicino [1]
Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Kidnapping, Sequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 22. Cantina» N° parole: 101Lista: PumpInk 2020.
Series: Vicino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984066





	La pazzia del figlio

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: HELLO NEIGHBOR by Kaya Takahashi by kayatakahashi99; https://www.deviantart.com/kayatakahashi99/art/HELLO-NEIGHBOR-by-Kaya-Takahashi-655621309.

La pazzia del figlio

“Sono stato rinchiuso nella cantina da mio padre per giorni. Tu mi avevi promesso che mi avresti liberato e non l’hai mai fatto” spiegò il ragazzo, affilando il coltello. “Tu non sei diverso da mia sorella. Se lei non mi avesse obbligato tutti i giorni a giocare a nascondino insieme, sarei andato io con mia madre a fare la spesa. Sarebbe ancora viva”.

< Ha dimenticato che per tentare di aiutarlo sono finito anche io rinchiuso in quella cantina e che, una volta scappato, ho chiamato la polizia.

Per l’ennesima volta devo fuggire da un mio vicino > penso il prigioniero.


End file.
